<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>4 times Julie tried to touch Luke’s guitar and 1 time she did by whiskis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134596">4 times Julie tried to touch Luke’s guitar and 1 time she did</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskis/pseuds/whiskis'>whiskis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>4+1, Everyone Is Alive, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Smiles and Sunshines, Soft Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:02:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskis/pseuds/whiskis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke collected guitars, he loved them, like if they were his children. Nobody could touch them, Julie knew that… But she craved to touch.</p><p>Or</p><p>The 4+1 that nobody asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julie Molina/Luke Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>4 times Julie tried to touch Luke’s guitar and 1 time she did</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there, I’m Ángela and it’s my first time writing for this fandom, be kind with me, please. I’m kind of obsessed right now with JATP, the series BSO is my only mood. English is not my first language and I’m pretty bad correcting things, I claim all mistakes. While I wrote this I should have been writing my master’s final project (and my sterek ongoing fanfic), so there’s that. </p><p>You need to know two things to read this: the boys are alive and they are all over 18. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>It started simply enough, Julie was in the studio, messing with some news arrangements, and thought it could use some kind of acoustic guitar. She was alone, and the guitar was just there, laying around for her to use. Well, it wasn’t hers, and she didn’t know how to play it... but Luke was not there, and maybe she could try it. Luke didn’t let anyone touch his guitars, not any of them, but sure it will be fine, he won’t get mad. She was about to grab it when Luke appeared at the door, just in time to see her almost face planting to the floor, but recovering fast.</p><p> </p><p>– What are you doing? – His voice neutral, he didn’t realize nothing weird. Good.</p><p> </p><p>– Oh, nothing, just playing around with a new melody. – No lie there.</p><p> </p><p>– Oh, want some help? – He reached for the guitar instantly, knowing that her answer was yes before she even verbalized it.</p><p> </p><p>– Yeah, sure.</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>
  <span>The thing is, Julie wanted to touch </span>
  <span>them</span>
  <span>. She didn’t know how to play, she didn’t really care about it before, because that was Luke’s thing. His guitars were something precious to him, he worked super hard to get them, and with their status as growing </span>
  <span>rock</span>
  <span> band, he took especial care of each one of them. There were 5 different ones on the studio, but Julie knew he got at least 5 more </span>
  <span>in</span>
  <span> the flat he shared with the boys. He referred to his guitars as his babies, and with such respect, that the whole world knew they were off limits. </span>
  <span>Julie knew that.</span>
  <span> He snapped at whoever tried to touch them without his explicit permission, but Julie CRAVED to touch them. Sure, she could ask, but what if he said no? </span>
  <span>She wasn’t good with rejections. </span>
  <span>That’s why s</span>
  <span>he was sneaking at </span>
  <span>the apartment</span>
  <span> to grab one, </span>
  <span>just touch it and she could forget about them and go on with her life</span>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking back, maybe it wasn’t her brightest idea, but she really wanted to. And that’s why she was </span>
  <span>outside</span>
  <span> Luke’s room, without anyone else in the apartment. </span>
  <span>She had a key, obviously, the boys gave her one the same day they moved in, she even had her own room for late night gigs and </span>
  <span>long </span>
  <span>weekends writing songs. She usually fell asleep on the couch (and that one time he crashed on Luke’s bed), but she had a bed an all that, even if she didn’t use it. </span>
  <span>So, there she was, about to enter Luke’s room, when something broke behind her. She spun around so fast that almost fell. Reggie was there, graving his chest with one hand and looking at her like she was a ghost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>– Oh god, Julie! You scared the shit out of me. – He was laughing now. – Noooo! My sweet, sweet croissant… – He dropped a plate, that was what broke. <em>Shit</em>. – What are you doing here? Luke’s not there, he went to the gym with Alex. – He was picking the remaining of his destroyed croissant and the broken pieces of porcelain.</p><p> </p><p>– I’m sorry, I was… – <em>Shit</em>, she didn’t had an excuse. – I was just leaving, I thought I left something here, but no. So… bye!</p><p> </p><p>She left as fast as her legs carried her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>3</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to ask advice from Flynn, but she just laughed and said she should just ask. </span>
  <span>She asked Alex, too, and reacted the same as Flynn and left muttering something about “stupids in love” </span>
  <span>before leaving the room</span>
  <span>. Why was everybody laughing at her? Luke’s guitars were something important to him, </span>
  <span>it</span>
  <span> was no joke </span>
  <span>to be allowed to touch them, only the boys could touch them, but only on special occasion.</span>
  <span> She was so desperate that she even asked Reggie, who didn’t get why she was even asking </span>
  <span>such an idiotic question</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>– Julie, just ask him, he probably will give one to you if you asked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>B</span>
  <span>ut that wasn’t true, Luke will never give up one of his guitars, Julie knew that. </span>
  <span>So she went to the recording studio to play piano, to calm her a bit. </span>
  <span>The p</span>
  <span>iano always made her feel better. Once in the studio, she saw the guitars that were always there, and a new one, bright green with blue flames painted on them. She wanted to touch so bad..., but she stopped when their manager entered the room, asking for the boys and something about a marketing meeting, and a gig </span>
  <span>in</span>
  <span> Vegas… And she just forgot the guitars for a while. The band was doing great, that was what mattered the most.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>4</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fifth time it was after a gig, they were packing things up, getting ready to go. The theater where they played was pretty big, but was almost empty now, only crew members dancing around tidying up. Instruments where always the last things to grab, worrying that the boys will be entering soon, she made a fast turn on her way to the bathroom and approached the guitar that Luke choose that night to play, sleek gray with a few stickers that Julie was sure they had been hers at some point. She smiled, her heart warm knowing that Luke took some of her stickers to had her always close to his music, to him, while </span>
  <span>he</span>
  <span> played. That meant he thought she was important enough to </span>
  <span>have</span>
  <span> her on his precious guitar… Shit, what was she doing? Did she really want to betray Luke’s trust like that? Without any real reason, </span>
  <span>but curiosity</span>
  <span>? She didn’t have time to process before the guys were there to pick the last things, smiling at her and making jokes about her crazy hair after a gig… She could wait. She will ask him and accept if he said no. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>+1</p><p>
  <span>It </span>
  <span>had </span>
  <span>been almost </span>
  <span>three</span>
  <span> months since Julie tried to touch one of the guitars, and </span>
  <span>three</span>
  <span> months </span>
  <span>since </span>
  <span>she couldn’t do it. She was going a little crazy, </span>
  <span>but she hadn’t work</span>
  <span>ed</span>
  <span> the courage to ask Luke, yet</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>And then… They were writing a new song on the apartment, Julie woke up to a message from Luke asking her to meet him immediately, he had a dream about a song and they needed to work on it ASAP. So Julie put some sweatpants and crop-top and presented herself at the apartment, </span>
  <span>sleep still present on her face, hair a mess</span>
  <span>. Luke received her with a warm cup of coffee just like she liked it and the biggest smile possible. God, he was so cute. </span>
  <span>I</span>
  <span>n the last few months her little crush had grown into a big ass crush in her bandmate, who clearly didn’t feel the same way, so she remained quiet, not wanting to destroy the band, but mostly, not wanting to destroy their friendship. Luke was her best friend (after Flynn, obviously), and she couldn’t risk losing him. Not for a stupid crush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>– <span>Julie could you grab my red guitar from my room? </span><span>– </span><span>Luke tone was casual, as it meant nothing to ask Julie to grab one of his guitars. Julie was freaking out a little.</span></p><p> </p><p>– Me? Do you want me to grab one of your guitars? – She asked out of breath for some unknown reason.</p><p> </p><p>– <span>Uh… yeah? This verse could </span><span>use</span><span> a guitar rift, I think, I wanna try it. </span><span>– </span><span>He didn’t get why Julie was freaking out.</span></p><p> </p><p>– But they are your babies! – She was making no sense to him, and she knew it.</p><p> </p><p>– Yes, they are. What’s the matter with you today? Did the coffee not kick in yet? – A little smile playing on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>– You trust me to touch your guitars? – She was amazed by that realization.</p><p> </p><p>– Of course! – He looked affronted, as she had hurt him asking that. – I trust you with my life, Julie. – He said more calmly, so sure about that affirmation that she didn’t even doubt it wasn’t 100% real. He trusted her with his guitars.</p><p> </p><p>Julie had been developing feelings for him for a while, but right there, in that exact moment, she just knew. It wasn’t just a crush, it was so much more. She tried to hide her surprise, but probably failed if Luke’s interrogating face was something to go by.</p><p> </p><p>– You trust me enough to let me touch one of your guitars. – It was an affirmation, and Luke just confirmed it with his head.</p><p> </p><p>– I trust you with all of them. – There was a “<em>duh</em>” playing in that sentence, as it was as simple as that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t do anything else but the obvious: she kissed him, right on his surprised face. </span>
  <span>The kiss started just as lips touching, but as soon as Luke caught up with what was happening, it turned a little more heated. He grabbed her waist and closed the space between them, </span>
  <span>with</span>
  <span> a tight embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>– Well, I was not expecting that. – He joked, looking into her eyes, seeking for doubts, and finding none. His smile was as bright as the sun, matching Julie’s one.</p><p> </p><p>– <span>Oh my god, finally! – Alex screamed. – I’m gonna call Flynn, she’s gonna flip she missed it.</span></p><p> </p><p><span>They hadn’t seen the boys coming, or even heard them. Everything was good, things were good. Julie couldn’t be happier. </span><span>All</span> <span>that </span><span>day she forgot about the guitar, </span><span>playing piano, rehearsing some of their new songs… </span><span>B</span><span>ut later that night, lying across Luke’s bed, while they were writing a new song for their upcoming new album, she grabbed one of the guitars and softly played some basic </span><span>notes</span><span>, as Luke looked as her like she was the most special thing </span><span>i</span><span>n the world, and she felt exactly that way, sitting there, with his guitar, with him. </span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaaaaaaaand it’s over. Hope you loved it! Let me know what you think, I LOVE feed-back! </p><p>PS: I’ve been thinking about making another one about Luke giving guitar lessons to Julie, maybe even in this little universe? I don’t really know, let me know if you’ll be interested in that.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>